<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>BillDip by EmeraldDemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950776">BillDip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldDemon/pseuds/EmeraldDemon'>EmeraldDemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher: Dragon God of Mind, Dipper Pines: Disobedient Non-Believer, M/M, Older Dipper Pines (23), Older Mabel Pines (23)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldDemon/pseuds/EmeraldDemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is all from Dipper's point of view, and in case you didn't read the tags:<br/>Bill: Dragon God of MInd<br/>Dipper(23): Disobedient Non-Believer<br/>Other characters aren't as important.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>BillDip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is all from Dipper's point of view, and in case you didn't read the tags:<br/>Bill: Dragon God of MInd<br/>Dipper(23): Disobedient Non-Believer<br/>Other characters aren't as important.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"DIPPER PINES!!!" Screeched the priest, I had just disrespected the 'God' Cipher, I didn't believe he was real because, the priest told everyone, that if you disrespected Cipher, he would give you the most horrible nightmares, and you would suffer for all eternity, or some other shit. But none of that ever happened to me.<br/>Now, we started the daily chase, I got up from my seat in the chapel and ran out the door, I could hear the dogs pants behind me, and the guards' angry yells, this was my favorite part of the day, the chase, it was all I had to do for fun, Gravity Falls was a boring town, besides the forest, speaking of the forest, I was arriving, the guards never followed me into the forest.<br/>Today was no exception, as soon as I entered the forest, they back off, and I grinned. The forest was pretty interesting, and that's why my favorite time of day was when I ran from the guards, it gave me an excuse to stay in the forest, I immediately set off to see the werewolf of the forest, Wendy, she was only a danger when the sun's last rays left the Earth.<br/>"DIPPER!" A familiar howl sounded in the cluster of trees I was close to, all I saw next was a blur of red fur charging at me, Wendy covered my face with licks "Agh- Wendy!! St-stop!" I said through giggles, the werewolf always made me happy. Wendy stopped and rolled in the grass "So, how are you and Robbie doing?" I asked Wendy. "Things are still on edge." Wendy said dully, "Oh, I'm sorry." And I truly was, I used to have a crush on Wendy, but that was a 10-11 years ago, now I'm 23, and things have changed a bit.<br/>"So, whaddya wanna do?" Wendy asked, her green eyes positively glowing. "Hmmm, want to go annoy the water druids?" Wendy squinted her eyes and pursed her lips before smiling "Hell yeah!" She said, getting up.<br/>We go find a stream and wait for Druid's to appear, "Alright man, I give up." Wendy said after a while.<br/>"You can go, I'm staying here," I said, my focus wandering, I distinctly heard Wendy tell me to be careful, but I brushed it off. Sure, I can be a nuisance, but in the end, everyone was laughing.<br/>I thought I heard something rustling in the bushes, but I didn't care, everything was so serene, it seemed that nothing could go wrong. Something brushed my ear and I froze, shivers crawling up my spine, or was it something else? A face came into my view from my left, it looked dragonish, but it had feathers instead of scales. I lifted my hand to touch it, but pulled back, 'It's beautiful....' I thought, enchanted for a moment, then I realized it was golden with onyx brick-like patterns on crisscrossing its body, it had a bow-like mark a few inches below its muzzle. The dragon made a humming noise and spoke in a velvety voice.<br/>                                                                     "Hello mortal."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>